


he was so screwed

by orphan_account



Series: Group chats and everything in between [3]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Landon nodded, okay that made sense. Still didn’t explain why he was here. Jed was extremely popular, he had plenty of friends, so why was he hanging out with one of the schools biggest losers when he could be with them? It just didn’t make sense. Before he had a chance to ask however, Jed spoke again. “hey uh… you know, my ankle will probably be better by Friday...”Now Landon was really confused, “um okay?” He responded. Why did it matter if he’s ankle was better by Friday? Was there a party or something? If there was, it wouldn’t be that much of a surprise he didn’t know about it, but why did Jed have to inform him? Did he think Landon has going to the party?Jed rubbed the back of his neck, and he looked really nervous. What was going on exactly? “So did you maybe wanna… I don’t know… do something? Or go somewhere?” Landon’s eyes widened. Was he… asking him out? There’s no way! Jed has a million guys and girls chasing after him! But maybe…ORLandon was not expecting this, to be asked out by his crush who may or may not have previously been his bully. But oh well, It was a nice surprise.
Relationships: Jed/Landon Kirby
Series: Group chats and everything in between [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565263
Kudos: 18





	he was so screwed

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of my in between series, enjoy!

Landon was sitting alone, eating his lunch on one of the benches outside the school. Rafael was at football practice and he didn’t really feel like sitting in the cafeteria with his loud and obnoxious friends. He loved them, but dealing with them in the group chat (thanks, MG) was hard enough, they’re about ten times worse in real life, besides, he liked his alone time. He could write in his journal without worrying about people reading it. He could finish some songs, or just enjoy the peace and quiet.

Well okay, it wasn’t that quiet with the other people who also decided to eat outside that day, but it was quieter then inside so, that was something at least. Although he would prefer to just go home for lunch, he lived too far away to walk and his mom needed the only car they had to go to work, so eating outside was his best option.

At least it was, until someone decided to sit across from him, and rather loudly at that. When he looked up, it wasn’t what he expected to see. He had expected MG maybe, or Hope even. But he didn’t expect the guy that had made his life a living hell last semester. Jed and him had made up since then, but it wasn’t like they were friends or anything, just causal acquaintances. So what exactly was he doing sitting at the table with him, with a rather nervous look on his face.

“uh, hey Jed?” Landon spoke unsurely. It wasn’t that he hated Jed, (in fact Landon had been crushing pretty hard on the boy since he’d apologized so sweetly, but from a distance) but he wasn’t sure why he was here. Apart from the polite “hellos” when they pasted in the hallway, or the friendly wave they shared when they had the same class, the two of them didn’t really talk much.

When Jed didn’t reply, Landon kept trying, he was the one that sat down after all. “Aren’t you supposed to be at football practice?” The other boy was on the team just like his best friend, and he was pretty sure practice didn’t end for another 25 minutes or so. And even if it did end early, there was no way Jed could’ve beat Rafael here. Maybe he went to sit inside?

Landon was snapped out of he’s thoughts when Jed answered. “Uh yeah, I sprained my ankle doing laps, so I couldn’t stay.” He explained.

“Oh my god are you okay?” Landon asked worriedly. Maybe he was overreacting (he was) but he couldn’t help himself. He really liked Jed, even if the other boy didn’t like him back, he didn’t mind.

Jed chuckled, and it made Landon’s heart race, yep, he was so screwed (so maybe he minded a little). “I’m fine, I went to the school nurse and she said I just had to take it easy for a few days. I can’t play though so...”

Landon nodded, okay that made sense. Still didn’t explain why he was here. Jed was extremely popular, he had plenty of friends, so why was he hanging out with one of the schools biggest losers when he could be with them? It just didn’t make sense. Before he had a chance to ask however, Jed spoke again. “hey uh… you know, my ankle will probably be better by Friday...”

Now Landon was really confused, “um okay?” He responded. Why did it matter if he’s ankle was better by Friday? Was there a party or something? If there was, it wouldn’t be that much of a surprise he didn’t know about it, but why did Jed have to inform him? Did he think Landon has going to the party?

Jed rubbed the back of his neck, and he looked really nervous. What was going on exactly? “So did you maybe wanna… I don’t know… do something? Or go somewhere?” Landon’s eyes widened. Was he… asking him out? There’s no way! Jed has a million guys and girls chasing after him! But maybe…

“Are you… asking me out?” Landon asked, really hoping this wasn’t a misunderstanding. For one, that would be really embarrassing and for two, he really wanted to go out with Jed, even just once.

Jed, gave him a small smirk, and it looked like he was gaining a bit of his confidence back. “Well yeah, if you want to that is?”

“yes!” Landon said quickly, too quickly. And from the look on Jed’s face, he had gained even more confidence back from Landon’s quick response. “I mean… yeah sure, um, w-where are we going exactly?” He questioned, to cover the fact that his heart was beating a thousand miles a minute.

“how about we go bowling?” Jed gave him a knowing look. And while bowling might seem like an idea that he put no effort into to most people, to Landon it was the sweetest thing ever. The first time they’d ever talked, like _really_ talked, it had been at a bowling alley. Landon had been there with his asshole of a brother, who his mother had forced him to take bowling as he was only ther for the weekend and wanted to spend “quality time” with his baby brother. Yeah right. Anyway, back to the story. He ran into Jed while he was there and the boy _apologized_ for being such a dick. At first Landon hadn’t believed he was actually sorry, but when his brother had came up to him and started bullying him like he always did, Jed stood up to him. **No one** stood up to Clarke, he had this presence about him that made people terrified of him, including Landon. He had been in awe, the only other person who had ever stood up to him was Hope, so seeing Jed do it, that’s probably what made Landon fall for him.

“Maybe then we could go back to my place and watch a movie?” Jed continued, snapping Landon out of his daydream once again. Okay, now that didn’t sound fun. Landon was demisexual, like _super_ demisexual, and when someone invited you over on the first date, that usually meant something. However, when Jed saw the look on his face, he prove him wrong, “I mean, actually watch a movie, not anything like that! I don’t really like movie theatres that’s all. If you don’t feel comfortable though we can just go bowling.” Landon smiled, Jed was like a completely different person from the one he’d first met.

“No, no its fine. As long as you don’t mean… you know, I don’t mind.” Jed smirked, not it a mean way, or even a suggestive way, but in a, well a Jed way he guessed.

“I’ll pick you up at 6:30?” Jed asked, as he got up from the table. Landon nodded, and with one last wave, Jed walked away. Almost as soon as he did, Landon pulled out his phone.

Tuesday

_13:11_

_**group chat ‘Go. To. Sleep!'** _ ****

****risefromtheashes:** ** heeeeelp meeeee!!!

Landon texted, before:

**_risefromtheashes has renamed the chat ‘GAY PANIC’_ **

****MysteriousMagic:** ** i didnt care about ur problem til i saw gay panic but now im hooked

 ****Bitchy witch:** ** ooo i love me a good gay panic

 ****Baby Vamp:** ** dont we all?

 ****Mythical Tribrid:** ** question? r we all queer?

 ****The Enchantress:** ** uhh yes…

 ****Bitchy witch:** ** every1 state ur sexuality! bisexual!

 ****MysteriousMagic:** ** bi

 ****The Enchantress:** ** pan but every1 knows that already

 ****Baby Vamp:** ** gay

 ****VampsBeforeTramps:** ** trans and queer reporting for duty

 ****Mythical Tribrid:** ** no label but probably bi or pan

 ****ObviousWolf:** ** im straight but asexual

 ****Baby Vamp:** ** didnt u have sex with lizzie tho?

 ****ObviousWolf:** ** yea and thats how i realized i was ace

 ****Bitchy witch:** ** ah rude!

Did they forget about the problem at hand already? Knowing them, Landon was going to say yes.

****risefromtheashes:** ** GUYS!!

 ****Mythical Tribrid:** ** rite whats the problem?

Thank you, Hope! Landon thought

****risefromtheashes:** ** JED AKSED ME OIT!!!!!!!!!!!

 ****ObviousWolf:** ** WHHHAAATTT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Shit, he didn’t think Rafael would be online. He checked the time _13:13,_ practice ended three minutes ago. Fuck he must of lost track of time. Rafael hated Jed, this was not going to go well.

****VampsBeforeTramps:** ** they grow up so fast

 ****Bitchy witch:** ** the hobbit managed 2 get a date? im impressed

 ****Mystical Tribrid:** ** isnt jed the guys that use 2 bully u?

Hope also didn’t like Jed much, but she would be able to except it better then ralf

****risefromtheashes:** ** yae byt he iasd srory!!!!

So, maybe he was hyperventilating a bit, but who could blame him?

****MysteriousMagic:** ** what?

 ****The Enchantress:** ** calm down before u talk

 ****ObviousWolf:** ** i still dont trust that guy

yeah, he expected that

****VampsBeforeTramps:** ** yo whatever man hes cool

 ****Baby Vamp:** ** hes rly not that bad once u get 2 kno him

 ****risefromtheashes:** ** hes really not!! hes amazing!!

He was really glad to know MG and Kaleb knew that Jed wasn’t really bad.

****Bitchy witch:** ** in love much

 ****risefromthashes:** ** but guys i need help!! what do i wear?

 ****risefromtheashes:** ** how do i act?

 ****risefromtheashes:** ** what even happens on a date!?

Landon typed one after the other. He really needed to calm down. But how was he supposed to do that?

****MysteriousMagic:** ** calm down dude! i got this

 ****MysteriousMagic:** ** whens the date?

 ****risefromtheashes:** ** friday

 ****MysteriousMagic:** ** plenty of time

 ****MysteriousMagic:** ** ok me kaleb and hope will come shopping with u on thursday and we’ll prep u

 ****VampsBeforeTramps:** ** yo y us?

 ****MysteriousMagic:** ** me cuz I have great taste in clothes u bc ur the gay expert

 ****VampsBeforeTramps:** ** tru

 ****MysteriousMagic:** ** and hope cuz she knows how 2 act cool when people r in love with her

 ****Mythical Tribrid:** ** wait what?

 ****MysteriousMagic:** ** ur the only 1 who knows how 2 act chill even when every1s madly in love with u

 ****Mythical Tribrid:** ** what no i dont! no1s in love with me

He was all for talking about how oblivious Hope was, but now was not the time!

****The Enchantress:** ** ur rly dense hope…

 ****VampsBeforeTramps:** ** even my gay ass has had a crush on u

He supposed he would just let it play out though, better to let them get it out of their system

****VampsBeforeTramps:** ** it was for like a day but still

 ****Mytical Tribrid:** ** I uh…. Huh?

 ****Bitchy witch:** ** i think we broke her…

 ****MysteriousMagic:** ** she’ll be fine

 ****MysteriousMagic:** ** so 4pm thursday dont b late u guys

 ****VampsBeforeTramps:** ** dope

 ****risefromtheashes:** ** tysm

He’s friends might be weird and useless at times, but they did pull through when he needed them.

And boy did he need them now.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will have three parts, the second part will be Landon, Hope Kaleb and Penelope at the mall and the third part will be the actual date.


End file.
